theseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Burrito B0ssu
Burrito B0ssu is the manager of the burrito bucket restaurant that George light successfully sewed out of anger. He appeared in episode 4 along side his apprentice Bootleg Gojira Gigantis and met an untimely end at the jaws of the screaming skull. Origin Burrito B0ssu was accepted into the Burrito Bucket at age 16 so that he would provide for his family in a low level temp. He started out inspecting taco shells for $5 a week. Eventually his higher ups consulted with his peers who had been in longer than he had to see if they all thought he was ready to learn of the secrets of the burrito bucket, they all agreed that he should be accepted into the armies. After blindly going into the training Burrito b0ssu fell in love with everything and became one of the most devoted members of that division of burrito bucket locations. He quickly rose through out the ranks and job levels at the burrito bucket and eventually became the manager of that specific burrito bucket location which in turn also brought him to the level of general of that locations army. Being above the level that required uniforms he decided to wear the only hat he ever owned and a make shift poncho, Burrito B0ssu also got special permission from the higher ups to use what ever weapons he decided were fit for him. While he used many weapons over the years he preferred to use a sawed off pump action shot gun because he thought it looked cool. Life prior to the series One day when he noticed a new recruit in his mid teens of both mexican and what seemed to be white race being tormented by his peers and fellow new recruits in the under ground training facilities. Upon further inspection he realized that this new recruit was the half clone that was the result of a defective prototype clone fucking one of the burrito buckets female workers who was in fact mexican. Burrito B0ssu took pity on this recruit and took him under his wing asking his name he learned he was referred to by everybody as bootleg Gojira Gigantis. Burrito B0ssu took began to train Bootleg Gojira Gigantis privately as none of the training regiments would allow him in.after years of private training the two became synonymous with one another and became their own highly exclusive branch of the burrito bucket consisting of just those two. When a dissatisfied customer claimed that their special burrito made him take a debilitating shit and sewed the Burrito bucket Burrito B0ssu was sent to court by his higher ups as a representative of the burrito bucket. After losing the court case the burrito bucket found out the man sewing them was none other then George Light and the whole case was s sham from that point on they swore that they'd some day get revenge for his actions. Episode 4 After the Burrito Bucket found out where George light lived Burritto B0ssu was quick to volunteer to take his branch of the Burrito Bucket out to his house and claim vengeance. The higher ups agreed to this and sent Burrito B0ssu and Bootleg Gojira Gigantis on their way. The two geared up and set off towards Georges apartment. Burrito B0ssu kicked open the door midway through the screaming skull's terror and then allowed Bootleg Gojira Gigantis to enter. After a brief conversation Burrito B0ssu confirmed that Bootleg Gojira Gigantis was drunk and ordered him to attack Scott Wayne while he watched. After witnessing his pupil get defeated and killed in fight before his very eyes Burrito B0ssu questioned the possibility of everything before the screaming skull reanimated herself as usual and leaped towards Burritto B0ssu's neck and dragged him off into the night never to be seen again. Trivia * Even though Burrito B0ssu carries a gun he does not fire it like most characters who have one in the series * Burrito B0ssu's mustache was just a cardboard mustache cut out from a pizza box * Burrito B0ssu wears the same hat as rice JR., rice fighter, and Goeff Nye the nature guy Gallery